A New Bond
by RevengefulUchiha
Summary: This fan-fiction is NaruSasu, and when team 7 was first started. Naruto begins to develop feelings for Sasuke, and Sasuke is at first a bit confused by the situation. I'm not giving full details, because I'd rather surprise you with this. 3 So, enjoy.


"Alright team. Since we've finished the mission in a success, I'll be treating the three of you. Any suggestions?"

"Ichiraku!" a loud, obnoxious voice called out. The hyperactive blonde still had so much energy to cast, it seemed like it was endless. A sigh was heard from the team leader. "It never ceases to amaze me how much energy you have after a mission."

"Yeah, Naruto. And why not something different? It can't kill you to miss out on one day of Ichiraku." An annoyed pink-haired girl added. A sigh was heard from Naruto, "Buh-buh.." the blonde whimpered, detesting the thought of missing a day out of the best ramen in town.

Kakashi emitted a sigh, while folding his arms. "No complaining, Naruto. Sakura, why don't you chose this time. Anything new you want to try?"

Sakura hummed, while thinking of something new, but she wasn't really sure of which one to pick, since there actually was other great places to dine at. "How about the Barbe-Q? I heard from Shikamaru that it's actually good." said Sakura, while putting her hand on her hip.

Kakashi slowly nodded at the suggestion, as he glanced over to the small raven boy. "And what about you, Sasuke? Sound alright?"

"Hmn. I don't really care. I think I'm just going to head home, not really that hungry anyways." Sasuke declared, while shoving his hands into his pockets, staring at the superior man in front of him.. "But Sasuke-" Sakura whined, as Sasuke turned away. "..Later." Sasuke whispered, while waving them off.

Naruto watched the raven leave, actually wanting to follow him, for some reason. "Ehh-.. I don't really like Barbe-Q all that much, so I'm just gonna go." the blonde simply said, as he crossed his arms behind his head.  
"Seems like it's just you and I then, Sakura." Kakashi sighed, while slowly heading towards the joint. Naruto sighed loudly, while walking the same direction Sasuke was. "Please tell me that you're not following me.." Sasuke murmured, as he stopped suddenly. "Huh?! Why the hell do you think I'm following you? Ya jerk. I'm just going home." Naruto lashed out.

"Geez, can you ever calm your temper?" Sasuke hissed, while turning around - to face the blonde. "Shuddup, Teme!" Naruto shouted, while stopping in his foot steps. "What did you just-" Sasuke growled lowly as his eyebrow twitched, feeling the rage boil.

"I'll kick your ass!" Naruto narrowed his ice blue oculars at Sasuke, while stomping his foot as he said such. The raven rolled his eyes, as a smirk appeared onto his pale lips, "As if, Dobe.." He whispered crudely.

"Rrgh!" Naruto growled in anticipation. Eagerly wanting to race forward and beat Sasuke to bloody pulp. "Hmph.." The smirk widened on Sasuke's lips, as he just emitted a small chuckle. "That's it!" Naruto shouted in complete rage and idiocy. Naruto ran forward, holding up a curled, tight fist, ready to kick Sasuke's ass. Sasuke only watched, not moving an inch. Waiting to see if Naruto would actually go for the punch. Naruto instantly grabbed the raven's collar and their noses were slightly touching one another's. Before Naruto even had a chance of hitting Sasuke in the face, the Teme grabbed his wrist, while the other hand pinched him hardly on the cheek.

Naruto yelped, and tackled him to the ground. Topping Sasuke with ease, while Sasuke pinched him on the arm, stomach, sides. "Get off!" Sasuke demanded, while Naruto struggled to pin him correctly. "Damn it!" Naruto grumbled, while wincing with every pinch, finally grabbing a hold of the raven's wrists, and pinned them against the dirt road. "Got'cha!" Naruto grinned widely, and slightly leaned forward. "Who's the tough guy now?" Naruto whispered, looking directly in Sasuke's dark brown hues.

"Let go!" Sasuke ordered.

"Nope!"

Sasuke began trying to knee the blonde in the back, but since Naruto was practically sitting on his chest, he couldn't really reach him. The hyperactive boy had the sudden urge to bite Sasuke, since he was so royally pissed and determined to hurt Sasuke. Leaning forward quickly, Naruto bit down at Sasuke's shoulder, hard. With his canines already being abnormally sharp, it hurt Sasuke ten times worse. Emitting a loud grunt as soon as Naruto bit down, Sasuke closed his eyes in pain and.. Something else. Which was a strange feeling for the raven. Never felt something so.. Weird. "Agh! Naruto.. You.." Sasuke grumbled, as a small tint of red flashed over his cheeks.

Blood beginning to rise to the surface, as Naruto pulled his teeth ( Basically fangs ), out of him. Shuddering from the taste of Sasuke's blood, Naruto glanced down at Sasuke, who was flustered by the other's actions. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Uh.. Uh... I just felt like biting you! I dunno!" Naruto stumbled over his words.

"You, Dobe! Don't do that! Especially, don't do that to me!" Sasuke huffed, as he turned his head away, grumbling.

"Hey, hey... Wait.. Why are you.. Blushing?" Naruto asked curiously. "I'm not blushing!" Sasuke detested, while pushing the blonde off, which knocked Naruto backwards. 'What's this feeling..?' Naruto thought to himself. He felt like doing it again, and do things to him, that he didn't fully understand. But knew, that it should be with a woman, which really confused him.

Sasuke glared at him, and touched his shoulder. "Sa..Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, looking at the blonde as he sat up. The dark brown eyes rested on Naruto dangerously. "What?" Sasuke snapped.

Before Sasuke could even defend himself, Naruto practically pounced on him again, this time - biting at his neck, but not as hard as last time. "A..Agh!" Sasuke whimpered, as his eyebrows knitted together. Naruto's hand slipped through Sasuke's raven locks, and gently grasped at it, while Sasuke's thin, pale digits grasped at the blonde's jacket, tightly.

"St..Stop.." Sasuke whispered, as he panted softly, while the tanned skin boy's other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. "Just.. A little more.." Naruto whispered, while beginning to suck at the bare skin. "Ngh.." Sasuke emitted a soft moan, while his back slightly arched - making their hips touch. Naruto groaned against the skin, as he pulled away, a pop sound was heard while saliva trailed from his mouth to Sasuke's neck. The blonde's eyes trailing down to sneak a peak at Sasuke's lips, which looked soft, and very much so kissable.

While leaning forward, their lips barely grazed against one another's. "..Ha..Ha.. Don't.." Sasuke whispered, while still panting. "If you don't want me to, you could easily move away.." Naruto whispered, while staring at Sasuke half-lidded, his eyes showing the alluring want and was deep in the moment.

Sasuke's eyes shut tightly, as Naruto's slowly closed. Their lips finally meeting, as Naruto pulled the raven into a hot, lustful kiss. Sasuke wasn't quite sure if this was reality anymore, more in a thought of it being just a day dream of some sort. But /this/, it couldn't be real.. Could it? Sasuke truly wondered, and if it were real, what made Naruto feel this way about him so suddenly? Or has it been.. Longer than just awhile?  
After a minute or so, Naruto pulled away, gasping for air. "..Sa..Sasuke.." the blonde whispered, as his eyes slowly opened. Right as the kiss was broken, Sasuke socked Naruto directly in the cheekbone. "Damn it! You.. You.." Sasuke stuttered, completely embarrassed and flustered. The raven haired boy stood up quickly, and kicked Naruto hardly in the side. "Don't you /ever/ do that again! Or I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted, out of anger, confusion, and complete shock.

After kicking the living hell out of Naruto, he stormed off, cursing under his breath and between clenched teeth. Naruto sighed as he laid there, while looking up at the sky. ..Was it really that bad? Actually, the question was, was it Naruto that made it so bad? 'Hmn.. What was /I/ thinking anyways..?' Naruto thought to himself, as he grumbled lowly and was confused by his own actions. 


End file.
